


fall in line, dear marchers. fall in line, dead marchers.

by anathemed



Series: poems or poetries [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: March to the Sea, Other, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemed/pseuds/anathemed
Summary: march to the sea left me in an emotional state i can't even describe. i knew i have to make something out of it.





	fall in line, dear marchers. fall in line, dead marchers.

i see the marchers of the trees,  
i see the marchers of the seas,  
they fall in line with weaponries,  
knowing someday they will be missed.

as i stand in line i'm paralyzed,  
i ask myself is it worth the price?  
have i got nothing to lose?  
will i make myself a bit of truce?

i will make myself a noose  
don't worry, it will be loose,  
the marchers are entering the doors,  
of the ships and the planes,  
it starts to rain.

i hide under a tree,  
the rain found a way to pour on me.  
i camouflage myself in the sea,  
it's colder and harder to breathe.

high on the mountain,  
i see the marchers look at me with concern.  
from the bottom of the water,  
a message in the bottle from the marchers.

_"choose your line, is it up or down? is it high or low, or hanging at the equator just about unsure. is it forward or backward, or stay and build a fort?"_

take me up, seal the door.  
i don't want to march here anymore.  
thought i knew what i'm marching for,  
i'm not a marcher anymore.


End file.
